Cry A Moliver Fanfic
by maddiej93
Summary: This is a oneshot. It's sad. It's Moliver. Oliver's dying. That's basically all you need to know. Please read/review!


**Needless to say, I wrote this between a mixture of listening to the song "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore and working on my new Moliver video, "When it Rains". Those two things gave me the inspiration for this fanfiction. It's sad. A Moliver, of course. Maybe try listening to Only Hope while you read this. I did :).. well when I wrote it, you know. Um... right. On with the story!**

* * *

Read-- As I watched my best friend, I counted each tear that rolled down her face, counting everyone until I eventually lost count.

"Why me?" Miley said in desperation as she clutched Oliver's hand harder.

His eyes fluttered open for a second, and hope filled Miley's longing eyes. He muttered something that sounded like a mix between chili and Miley and Lilly, then his eyes closed again.

With that, Miley bursted into a new fit of tears. I felt tears slowly creeping down my face as well. My best friend since pre-school was slowly dying.

For three long months, he had been pushing everyone away from him, for reasons that still remain untold, although everyone knew. And, for three long months, Miley was depressed and everyone but her knew why.

She was in love with him. She always had but she had been too much of a fool to see it. She had Jake Ryan, which had broken Oliver's heart in two.

He had loved her so much that he had just put his hands in his pockets and turn away, so he wouldn't have to endure the pain any longer. I'm just glad that his pain was leaving him.

But at that moment, he had what he wanted in his fingertips, wrapped around them, but he has no idea.

"I love him." Miley sobbed, her eyes closing as she tenderly kissed his hand, wishing that his eyes would open, tell her that he loved her too, and they could run away, both happy and free.

"I know." I said to her soothingly, barely aware of what I said. My fingers toyed with her long, curly hair. I looked at Oliver, and his pale skin was covered with bandages and sorts.

"It was all my fault," Miley continued, "if only I hadn't been so blind… if only I would have never said that he was in my way of happiness… I didn't know that he was my SOURCE of happiness. Why does love have to be blind?" she said, hiccoughing softly.

Strangely enough, her eyes remained soft and un-swollen, unlike my red eyes. My long, blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail at the top of my head, so I wouldn't have to worry about washing it without it looking bad. Miley and I weren't about to leave our friend.

"Don't say that. You know it wasn't your fault. Oliver was the one who acted without thinking… he was the one who jumped off the cliff." I smiled to myself as I remembered all the other times Oliver had been pushed or fall off that cliff without injury.

"OLIVER, GO LONG!" Miley yelled, throwing a green and blue foam football. Oliver ran, and as he noticed how hard she threw it, he yelled out, "TOOO LONG!!" The newspaper he had in his hand flew up in the air and landed with a "THUD" when he hit the bottom. "I'M OKAY!" Oliver yelled out. "That's a surprise." I heard Miley mutter under her breath. I remember looking at her, wishing she could see the truth.

Miley kissed Oliver's hand again, and then, sighing loudly, pushed herself out of her chair and placed her lips onto his.

This would have been a time of great joy for me, squealing like a happy schoolgirl. But this only made me cry harder.

Suddenly, I saw something that made my heart nearly stop. Oliver's eyes had fluttered open, his eyes crossed, and he tried his hardest to kiss her back.

Finally, Miley pulled back. "Miley?" He asked incredulously.

Miley smiled at him, tears running down her face.

"Why are you crying? And… did you just kiss me?"

"Yes, you donut." Miley said, surprisingly calmly. "I love you." She added.

Oliver's chocolaty brown eyes widened, and his mouth parted slightly.

"She does." I said, for extra assurance.

"I… I love you too."Oliver said, his eyes watering slightly.

"Are you crying?" Miley asked him.

Oliver's eyes down casted.

"No… it's okay." Miley said quickly, not wanting to offend him.

"I- I'm just gonna leave." I said, exiting the room.

* * *

I never knew what else was said, the day Oliver died.

It's been four months, and Miley has accepted the fact that he's gone. It was hard, at first, but then she told me something that he had said to her.

"Miley, I've always loved you. And death won't change that. I will always be in your life, whether you like it or not. I will always be with you, in your heart. And even when life feels like it can't get any worse, remember me, and know that I love you and I'm watching over you." And 

with that, she said that his eyes closed, he kissed her one last time, and that was his last breath.

I'm still upset about it and I cry about it, making Miley cry too. "I never got to respond to what he said." She said tearfully after she told me the story."

"Some things remained untold, and sometimes that makes things better." I said.

She just smiled and said, "You're a great friend, Lilly."

And with that, we crawled under her covers, and went to sleep.

* * *

**It was short, I know. Sorry if it was too sad, but I was in the sad-writing type of mood. The ending sucked, I know, but I wrote this in about fifteen or twenty minutes. I should be updating WGSWID soon, so watch out for it! Please R&R!! Yay! **


End file.
